


Entered the chatroom

by Girlwithmultifandoms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Chatlog, Fluff, Games, Luwoo, M/M, luwoo is the main ship but it has more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithmultifandoms/pseuds/Girlwithmultifandoms
Summary: WY1999 has entered the chatroom;ACCEPT OR DECLINE...ACCEPT





	1. Chapter 1

**WY1999 has entered the chatroom;**

 

_**ACCEPT OR DECLINE** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**ACCEPT**

 

_WY1999 is typing..._

_._

_._

**WY1999   [18:32]**

Hey this is Lucas, i got your number from Mark and i hope to see you in class on Monday

** KJWOO98   [18:32] **

Ehm hi, I think you got the wrong number

I don't know anybody called Mark and definitely not a Lucas

**WY1999   [18:33]**

So you aren't Kun by any chance?

**KJWOO98   [18:34]**

No sorry although i have heard the name kun around, i'm not him

Did you look at the number you typed properly?

**WY1999   [18:34]**

~~~~Well the thing is that i almost can't read what the number is so i just typed something that looked like it

I thought it'd at least get me somewhere, but it didn't and sorry for wasting your time

I'll be going now bye 

 

**WY1999 has left the chatroom;**

 

_**DELETE OR KEEP** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEEP**

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo accidentally texts Lucas this time, they have a really small conversation.

**KJWOO98 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM**

 

**KJWOO98   [08:53]**

Did you end up watching the movie on your own?  
Hyung i'm so sorry I couldn't come, my work really didn't allow me to leave.

**WY1999   [09:03]**

I think  _you_ have the wrong number now

or not?

**KJWOO98   [09:06]**

Oh you're right, i was supposed to text that to a friend of mine

Sorry for bothering you

** WY1999   [09:07] **

It doesnt matter honestly, i was bored out of my mind

So it was kinda interesting to see that this time you made the mistake to mistext someone

 **KJWOO98   [09:08** ]

why were you so bored then?

** WY1999   [09:08] **

Why would i tell that to a stranger?

But my classes were cancelled today

**KJWOO98   [09:09]**

You just told a stranger and i know the feeling, sometimes i wake up extra early so that i can go to my morning classes and then the teacher decides to skip or something

**WY1999   [09:10]**

That feeling totally sucks, but why are you awake this fine saturday morning?  
the most people that i know don't take saturday classes i'm the only one

**KJWOO98   [09:10]**

Well i went to work yesterday and after that i just passed out on the couch when i came home

and now i woke up early and i'm telling that story to a complete stranger

fun right??

**WY1999  [09:12]**

that's a lot of fun

but anyways i just realized you know my name but i don't know yours so like

could you maybe tell me?

I promise i'm not a creep or anything

however it does sound creepy when i say it like that

**KJWOO98   [09:15]**

you indeed do sound creepy like that trying to prove you're not a creep

but i trust you? (For now at least until i find out you're secretly a real creep)

I'm Jungwoo and i have to go now

text you later? maybe

**WY1999   [09:17]**

Jungwoo is a nice name

and bye till maybe later

 

**KJWOO98 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM**

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this fic doesn't suck because I already love writing it.  
> I will be able to post a lot since I finally started my 8 weeks of summer vacation.  
> Keep an eye out for the next update, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas asks Mark why he gave him the wrong number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just woke up when I wrote this so I'm going to apologize for the errors that might be in here.

**LUCAS HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM**

 

**LUCAS {WY1999}   [17:29]**

MArk why did you give me the wrong number??!

 

**LUCAS {WY1999}   [17:34]**

Don't even try to ignore me I know you're reading this 'cause i can see it

**MARK {MLEE99}   [17:38]**

Alright you got me there, but before you ask me again i don't know why i gave you the wrong number

Is it really not Kun his number?

I mean  _he_ gave it to me and so i just gave it to you

**LUCAS {WY1999}   [17:39]**

Well then he must've given you the wrong number 

because i didn't end up texting Kun, but some guy named Jungwoo, he said he didn't know you, but he had heard of Kun

so maybe Kun didn't want me to have his number and used the number of someone he knows?

**MARK {MLEE99}   [17:40]**

that doesn't sound like anything Kun would do though

and by the way aren't you going to see him on Monday? In your class?

Sometime you gotta use your brains Yukhei

**LUCAS {WY1999}   [17:41]**

O my god i totally forgot that i'll be seeing him Monday

I can just ask him then

Thanks for your 'really useful' advice on this situation and also thanks for indirectly telling me that i'm stupid 

**MARK {MLEE99}   [17:42]**

I wasn't calling you stupid i just said you had to use your brains

**LUCAS {WY1999}   [17:42]**

Of course, of course

But i'll be going now i have some 'important' business to attend 

**MARK {MLEE99}   [17:42]**

You're going to game aren't you

**LUCAS {WY1999}   [17:43]**

Yes

 

**LUCAS HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM**

 

 

 

 


End file.
